


Noches como esa.

by StWalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son noches como esa, en las que simplemente no puede dormir, en las que se detiene un momento a no pensar. Son noches como esa, en las que simplemente no puede dormir, en las que se detiene un momento a solo sentir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noches como esa.

**Author's Note:**

> Si lo reconocéis, lo más probable es que no sea mío.
> 
> Es lo primero que escribo, no tengo Beta, si ven algún error, favor de decirme.

Son noches como esa, en las que Dean simplemente no puede dormir, en las que se detiene un momento a no pensar. 

Sí, a no pensar en la mierda que tienen por vida. A no pensar en lo que estará haciendo Sammy a sus espaldas, o la cara de cachorro apaleado que le pondrá para que no le regañe por haber hecho una trastada (o en su defecto, que no se la devuelva, al menos no hoy). A no pensar en el desastre andante que es Castiel, a no pensar en cómo siempre termina haciéndose cargo de él (sí, aun después de todos los problemas). A no pensar en los muchos días de infancia que una vez John le robo (y en los otros tantos días que Bobby le regreso). A no pensar en todas las chicas con las que llego a tener sexo, sin sentir algo más allá que un poco de placer físico que le permitía ignorar al mundo por momentos. A no pensar en todos los problemas que han tenido y todos lo que vendrán, (porque están ahí afuera, simplemente esperando su turno para tocar a la puerta) a no pensar en todas las bajas que han tenido por culpa de esos mismos problemas. 

Son noches como esa, en las que Dean simplemente no puede dormir, en las que se detiene un momento a solo sentir. 

Sí, solo a sentir que está vivo, (que aún está en el plano terrenal), solo a sentir como el cabello (en serio Samantha, eres toda una nenaza) de su hermano le provoca cosquillas en el cuello, sobre la piel expuesta sin la camiseta. Solo a sentir como la respiración de Cass le calienta el cuello del otro lado, mientras dibuja símbolos invisibles sobre su estómago, con las yemas de los dedos, solo rozándole. Solo a sentir la calidez de los cuerpos que tiene a ambos lados, los tres acostados en la cama King Size, después de aquella maratón de sexo, (esta vez con más significado que el de en toda su maldita, se podría decir que literalmente, vida), más dormidos que despiertos pero sin ganas de dejarse llevar por Morfeo, aun no, aún tienen miedo de que todo lo que sucedido sea solo dentro de sus mentes, (vamos, que no es la primera vez que terminan en un psiquiátrico por culpa de alucinaciones). Solo a sentir como le vibra el pecho con la risa a causa de las tonterías que suceden en las caricaturas que pasan por la TV a esas horas, nada se acerca a los clásicos de la Warner Bros. Solo a sentir… solo a sentirse como en casa, que las cosas están bien por un momento. 

Son noches como esa, en las que simplemente no puede dormir, en las que se detiene un momento a no pensar. Son noches como esa, en las que simplemente no puede dormir, en las que se detiene un momento a solo sentir.


End file.
